


these scars will scab

by domharry1994



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Angry Louis, Burns, Cutting, Depressed Harry, Dont read if your sensitive, Eleanor Is A Beard, Fighting, Harry runs away, Hospitals, M/M, Sad, Self Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Worried Liam, Yelling, eleanor stealing Louis from harry, idk what to tag, larry is real, past bullying, what a fucking bitch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 01:39:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4900600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domharry1994/pseuds/domharry1994
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis pays too much attention to Eleanor and Harry likes watching himself himself bleed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The sizzle of bacon and Harry humming is all you can hear in the Tomlinson-styles home. Harry is fucking excited. Today it's Lou and Harry day (basically theyre going to fuck all day but that's not the point). He continues to hum happily as he flips the bacon, a bit of the grease burning his arm. He hisses through his teeth. Fuck you bacon.  
A loud noise from upstairs distracts Harry from his master piece and IMMEDIATLY darts up the stairs to investigate.  
"Lou baby ya alright?" He calls into the hallway as he makes his way into the bedroom. Harry leans against the door frame as he watches Lou scramble around the room like a chicken with his head cut off.  
"What are you doing honey?" Harry asks again and Lou turns to him, swooping his hair to the side.  
"Oh hey babe, I'm getting ready. I have a date with el today," Harry feels his shoulders sag, not that Louis pays any mind to it, continuing to bounce around the room to attempt to put on his good jeans that he out grew over a year ago.  
"Butttt today was Lou and Harry day," Harry pouts, actually feeling like he's going to cry. Louis still ish ignoring him pays him no mind.  
"I'll be home at 4 haz, we can have Lou and Harry day after that, okay baby? I love you." Louis makes his way across the room and gives Harry a sweet kiss and how is he suppose to stay mad? 

But, Louis didn't come home at 4. Or 5. Or 9. Or even two fricken am. Nope. He came home at 4. Wouldn't answer his phone either the prick. Harry was ripping his hair out in worry. Louis stumbled in the door, drunk and smelling like cheap perfume and sex.  
Unfortunately, this became a regular occurrence. And this brings us back to today where Harry is currently cutting himself. 

The blood trickles down Harry's arm and he's so tempted to take a picture. It's just so beautiful. His sadness leaking out. The cuts are gorgeously contrasted against his pale skin. The pain is well, painful. But that's why he likes it. He's punishing himself while at the same time awarding himself. It's a confusing system. Lana Del Ray flows through the bathroom as he makes several more cuts. A bang on the door startles him and causes him to drop his blade.  
"Harry!!!! I gotta shit!!!" An Irish accent screams frantically, sounding close to tears. Harry let's out a deep breath and wipe himself off and gets rid of the evidence of his previous activities. Niall let's out an ear piercing scream.  
"COME ONNNN HERE IT COMES CMON HARRY IM NOT FUCKING AROUND ANYMORE!!!!" Harry quietly opens the door to have it ripped open and a squirmy Niall rushing in. 

That was close.


	2. Chapter 2

As time went on, more dates are cancelled for Louis's need to be with Eleanor 24/7, the last timr the boys even hugged was unknown, as time went by Harrys arms and thighs became covered in self inflicted marks. Harry knew it was serious when Louis called Harry... Harry. That is not fucking okay. To Louis, Harry's name is , baby, haz, babe, or pumpkin. Not Harry. 

"Hey Lou, can you turn the kettle on?" Harry called out from the living room, throwing popcorn in his mouth. Silence.  
"Lou?" Again no response, Harry sucked in a deep breath.  
"LEWISSSSSSSSS!!!!" No luck, with a loud groan Harry pushed himself off the couch, and made his way into the kitchen. Louis was reading a newspaper intently, an angry look plastered on his face. Which was kinda amusing until he saw the cover. 

One Direction's Harry Styles Cutting Himself!? 

Louis looked up slowly and took off his glasses. Shit was going to get real.  
"Harry, this isn't true right?" Louis questioned, his eyes trailing up Harry's body. Harry felt the need to cover up but decided against it, probably wouldn't help his case.  
"Of course not! That's ridiculous and you know I'd never do that!" Not to tut his own horn or anything but Harry was a good actor. Since that stupid Icarly episode (which he thought he rocked) he has been deemed as a bad actor.  
Louis perched up in his chair, he seemed unconvinced. Maybe harry isn't as good as he prides himself to be.  
"Alrighty, if you don't cut, take off your sweater," Louis said, Harry froze and burped nervously. A bad habit. Louis payed no mind, he was too anxious.  
"Do it!" Louis slammed his fist on the table. Harry gulped, his Adam's apple bobbing.  
"But Lou, it's chilly in here, I don't wanna lose a ball," Harry had to physically hold himself back from patting himself on the back, how clever.  
"That's it," suddenly Louis was up from the table and walking over to Harry, a determined look on his face. Harry didn't know what to do, so he ran. He ran up the stairs, Louis on his heels. And than he tripped. And than a petite body was straddling his ass, grabbing his arms and pulling up the sleeves. Harry heard a gasp behind him, than three more. He peered his head back and Louis was sobbing into his hands, his three other mates standing at the top of the staircase, shocked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well that's chapter two, hope everyone enjoyed it!! Comment ur fav fanfic below I'm looking for some new fics. Thanks for reading and stay sexy! Also sorry about the short chapters oops


	3. Chapter 3

Harry sat on the love seat, the four boys on the opposite couch. Just staring. Harry had his eyes glued to the floor, not wanting to see the sad and dissapointed looks on his friends faces.  
"When did this start?" Liam breaks the silence, Harry takes a deep breath.   
"The cutting?" Liam nodded  
"Well, I used to cut when I was 16 but than..." Harry trailed, Louis spluttered on the water he was drinking.  
"Sixteen!? What the fuck harry no you weren't, I saw you naked there were no scars!" Louis yelled, not wanting to believe that his sweet harry was harming himself and nobody even knew.   
"I believe it," Niall pipped out, heads curiously turned towards him.   
"There were always bloody tissues in the garbage, and one time when I was looking for some lube, I came across a bag of razor blades. It freaked me out and threw them away," Niall confessed, Zayn made a noise of agreement.   
"I remember last summer you wouldn't take off your sweater. You were so hot and I was afraid you were suffering from heatstroke, but you wouldn't take off your sweater," Zayn said, looking over to harry was still looking at the floor, fiddling with his sleeves.   
"Harry, we want to know everything," Louis said and Harry's head sit up. Everything?   
"Alright," Harry started, "it all started when I was nine. I was that kid in class, the kid no one wanted to be partnered up with, the kid who has cheese touch, the kid you don't go near. It was awful. They would call me all types of names, and I was so upset. I didn't even know what to do with myself. I told my mom a bit of what was happening. And she laughed, and said boys will be boys. So I cut. I saw it on TV, read it in books and it seemed to make people feel better. And it did, with every cut I felt more calm," Harry paused to take in everyone's reaction. Liam's face pale, eyes wide and watery, Zayns face was stone, hiding any emotion he may feel, Niall and Louis both looked as if they were going to throw up.   
"It really only went downhill from there more bullying, mean boyfriends, all that stuff. and than I joined the X factor. I stopped cutting when I was sixteen. I no longer needed to. I was happy. Because of Lou," Harry smiled slightly, but than his expression grew grim. Louis was almost on the edge of his seat in anticipation.   
"And than, Eleanor came around. At first I didn't mind, I understood. In order for us to date we needed a beard and as long as Louis was holding me at night, telling me he loves me, I didn't need the razor. But than Louis stopped coming home. Stopped telling me he loved me. Stopped kissing me. He chose Eleanor over me. And I know, the only reason he's here right now is because he feels he has to, not because he cares," Louis was about to interject but was shushed by the other three boys.   
"I've been cutting for 5 months now. I've cut up my legs, ankles, stomach, wrists and rib cage. And not once did Lou notice, or maybe he did but didn't care. And that, brings us to where we are today." Harry finishes and nervously bites his lip. It's silent and than a loud sob rips through the room, from Louis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that's chapter 3!!! leave kudos or comments and I'll give u a blowjob. Hope you liked it


	4. Chapter 4

"How could I let this happen?" Louis screamed, running over to harry who was still on the love seat and screamed and sobbed in his neck. Harry rubbed his back softly and patiently waited for Louis to finish his tantrum. Louis began punching Harry's back, yelling at him for harming himself, for not saying anything. Harry simply shushed him and pressed kisses into his hair. The boys left the room, harry would talk to them later. 

"I love you so much, and it kills me thinking I was unintentionally hurting you. I got caught up. I let you slip from my fingers and I'm never going to do that again, okay baby?" Louis sobbed out, peppering kisses all over Harry's face. Harry just nodded, a lump in his throat.   
"I love you too Lou. So much," 

Things got better from there, Louis only seeing Eleanor when he had to, lots of gay sex, and harry hadn't cut in three weeks.   
"So proud you, baby," Louis mumbled into Harry's skin as he sucked a bruise into his neck.   
"Couldn't have-mhm- done it without you boo," Harry said raspily, his breathing coming out fast. He's always loved hickies.   
Louis grabbed Harry's arm and pulled up the sleeve, relief washing over him at the sight of only faded cuts. Louis lightly kissed the skin and a tear escaped his eye(that bastard). 

 

3 months later   
"Zee, it's getting fucking annoying, I can't do or go anywhere without him up my ass. Yes I know. I know. It's just annoying. I just want to be able to go out without having having to play 21 questions about it. Okay. Talk to you tomorrow. Love you bye," Louis let out a sigh, not feeling any better from his and sauna phone call. Harry had been really fucking clingy and it's annoying.   
"Hey baby, who were you talking to," Harry asked and wrapped his arms around Louis's middle, kissing his neck.   
"Zayn," Louis shortly replied.   
"Oh, how's mister Malik doing?" harry asked, giggling at himself. he's so fucking funny.   
"Good, you done yet?" Louis snapped, harry let go if Louis, taken aback.   
"Huh?"   
"Are you done? Drilling me with questions?" Louis snapped again, growing irritated.   
"I just wanted to know how Zayn was I haven't talk-" Harry was cut off by Louis groaning loudly.   
"Shut up already. Not everything is your buisness," Harry's eyes stung with tears, but he understood, he deserved this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so next chapter I think is last chapter or I might actually do a sixth chapter of their future idk. comment below if you are interested in that or not. if you have any suggestions on how to improve this story go at it! Be as harsh or nice as you want! Just wanna make this fic good! Love u guys


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys like this, next chapter is the last chapter!

"Just get out harry! I don't want to even look at you! You are so irritating and so clingy! I can't give you my attention 24/7! Go stay with Liam and Niall or something I don't care just get out!" Louis roared and ran into the bedroom. Harry felt the familiar itch in his wrists, he lightly scratched his wrist but that's not what he wanted.  
"Come on harry! Help me pack!" Louis yelled the bedroom, he could hear cupboards being opened and shut and hangers being thrown at the wall. Where harry was going he didn't need clothes. He grabbed his wallet, a coat, and he left. 

"Harry! What the fuck are you doing-" Louis walked into the living room, harry no where to be found.  
"Harry?" Louis looked all through the house, he was no where.  
"Harry!" His shoes and coat were gone, Louis started to panick. He whipped out his phone, ready to apologize and pour out his heart so harry could be home. The loud ring of Harry's ringtone rung throughout the house. Louis cursed to himself. He's messed up. 

"That's seven pounds sir, would you like a bag?" harry shook his hand and grabbed his new purchases. A lighter and a razor.  
"Alright have a good day," harry didn't respond, leaving the store and heading to the train tracks. He loves this place, after school he would come here and cut. It was beautiful. 

He took a seat on a bench and dug into his pockets for the razor. He felt so guilty. He's such a bad boyfriend to Lou, I never think about anyone else but myself. Harry thought.  
He took the first cut and hissed, oh god had he missed this. Slowly the cut began to turn red and than beads of blood were dripping down his forearm. 

"I'll go check around at his friends houses, Zayn you go check the parks and resturaunt a, Liam you go check around downtown and Niall do what you want," Louis commanded, he was chief of the search. Everyone nodded.  
"Alright! Let's find Harold!" 

17 cuts. 10 on his wrists, 7 on his thighs. But he still felt the guilt. He gently cleaned off the razor with some fabric from his sweater and took out his lighter. He held the flame to his skin, biting his lip so he wouldn't make a noise 

Harry was about to flick the lighter on again when headlights flashed on his face and a car was quickly stopping. The drivers door slammed open and out came a happy Liam. Until he saw the state harry was in.  
"Harry oh my god, we have to get you to a hospital! Oh my goodness, are those burns!?" Liam was freaking out, Harry's arm was drenched in blood and burns were littering his pale skin. He was doing so good.  
"What happened with you and Lou?" Liam asked, harry lowered his head in shame.  
"I'm an awful boyfriend and I treat him like shit, every cut, every burn, I deserve." harry said sadly, his fingers absentantly tracing his new cuts.  
"Come on we've got to get you home," Liam scooped up harry in his arms and carried to his car, ignoring the blood he was getting on his jacket. He have harry a light kiss on his cheek, a tear falling from Liam's eye.  
"I've got him," he texted to the group chat. Immediately he recieved lots of texts but he ignored them, he had to get harry home.


	6. Chapter 6

The car rude was tense. Liam gave Harry a stack of napkins but quickly soaked through all of them. Liam felt sick. He suddenly turned the car around. Harry turned to him with wide eyes,

"w-where are we going?" He asked nervously. Liam bit his lip. "Where I should have brought you," he muttered as they pulled into the hospital.

Harry started to breath heavily. "Please don't li, please," harry begged, Liam closed his eyes tightly and ignored him. He hopped out of the car and pulled Harry out of his seat. Harry cursed liam in his head for being the strongest in the band. All heads turn when they walked into the waiting room, but who could blame them? Liam Payne from one direction was carrying Harry Styles like a braid into a hospital with cuts all down his arms.

In the blink of an eye Harry was being thrown onto a hospital bed and pushed into a hospital room. Liam tried to follow him in but a firm hand stopped in. The nurse sent him an apologetic look. "You can't come in, sir." Liam silently nodded and sat on a plastic chair near the door.

He shot a text to the group chat, "Decided to take Harry to the hospital. We'll be home in an hour." Immediately his phone lit up and he got multiple responses. Most from Louis.

**"Can we come? I'm so worried I just want to see him."**

**"No but sorry lads, hes just too fragile right now."** Liam responded and slipped his phone back in his pants.

He sighed deeply and ran his hands over his face. What triggered this? Liam stood up abruptly when the door suddenly opened and out stood a nurse with a firm expression. She glanced at the clipboard in her hands. "Liam Payne? " She questioned, he nodded in confusion.

"How did you know my na-" "Harry has you for his emergency contact." She answered, Liam smiled a bit at that. The nurse than remained quiet and Liam shuffled his feet.

"So.. can I go see him." She simply nodded and stepped out of the doorway, making her way down the hallway. Liam took a deep breath and stepped in, his heart was in his stomach when he looked at Harry. HE looked so... _innocent._

His skin was pale as could be, his face relaxed as he seemed to be in a deep sleep. Liams hearted throbbed as he saw all the cuts adorning his best mates arms. 

"He was doing so good." He muttered. 

 

"He really was." 

 

Liam nearly jumped ten feet as he turned to stare at a guilty Louis leaning against the door frame. Liam sighed and rolled his eyes, "should have known you wouldn't listen." 

 

Louis bit his lip, his eyes slightly watery. "I was worried; I _am_ worried." 

Liam watched silently as Louis moved to be right beside Harry. He turned his head as Louis softly kissed him, the moment feeling too private. Louis lightly ran his finger down his scars. 

He chuckled humorless o himself and Liam stared at him almost angrily, "what could possibly be funny right now?  

"I never did the tacky, 'your scars are beautiful' shit and kiss up his arms." His smile faded, "maybe that's why he never actually stopped." 

Liam raised his eyebrows, "but I thought he was clean for three months." 

Louis sighed as he sat on the edge of the bed, "that's what we told you guys.. but in reality it never got better." 

"Why do you think he hurt himself so much this time?" Liam wondered, Louis looked down in shame.

"We had a nasty fight. I said some really mean things." Louis said in a quiet voice 

Liam sighed and sat down beside Louis, careful not to sit on Harrys feet. "Harrys extremely fragile, Lou. He can't handle.. nasty fights." 

" I know, I know. I just want him to wake up so I can apologize and kiss the shit out of him." 

Liam wrapped his arm around him," we all do Lou. Well except for the last part." 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys thanks for reading (if you even made it through) so this is my first fic posted ever. Leave criticism in the comments and kudos is appreciated!!! Thanks for reading you're all sexy and have a mug of tea. you deserve it
> 
> //also this is very poorly written but I still am going to finish it for whatever reason and also try to fix it up//


End file.
